The present invention relates to a work holder and particularly to a pencil-like holder for holding diamonds as they are lapped.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,162,510 issued to Eugene O. Keizer, on July 24, 1979 entitled "KEEL-TIPPED STYLUS FOR VIDEO DISC SYSTEMS", there is shown and described a stylus for an information record playback system such as a video disc. The stylus is a body of a dielectric material, preferably diamond, which is shaped to provide it with a keel tip suitable for insertion in a groove in the recorded disc. To make this stylus it is necessary to perform several lapping operations. When the stylus is made of diamond it is desirable to lap the diamond along specific crystallographic planes.
In view of the small size of the stylus body it is necessary to support the body in a work holder to carry out the lapping operations. The work holder should be capable of firmly holding the body during the lapping operations, but still provide for ease of insertion or removal of the body. Also it is desirable that the work holder permit adjustment of the position of the body to permit lapping the body along desired crystallographic planes.